


Another Night And I'll See You (Palletshipping)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Satoshi's world was turned upside down, to put it lightly.





	Another Night And I'll See You (Palletshipping)

**Author's Note:**

> i use the japanese names because i watch the sub,,, which isn't popular with pokemon but eh it is what it is. title from i never told you what i do for a living by my chemical romance
> 
> originally written: 27/09/2017

Satoshi's entire world was turned upside when Shigeru had told him that he wasn't going to do Pokémon battling anymore. His mind couldn't understand why his longest time friend was getting rid of something he loved. 

Satoshi could guess that battling didn't satisfy him anymore, unlike it did to him. 

Kasumi was watching Satoshi as he looked down the trail Shigeru had just left them in. She knew Satoshi wasn't happy to hear what his rival had said. She sighed. "Satoshi."

He looked up, snapped out of his thoughts by his name being called. "Sorry, I-"

Kasumi cut him off, not wanting to hear what she knew would be a shitty cover-up. "Just go after him. I know you want to"

Takeshi smiled at him when Satoshi hesitated. "We'll be up in the room when you get back, it’s okay Satoshi."

Satoshi let his lips curl up into a smile and, with Pikachu nearly flying off his shoulder, raced down the dirt path Shigeru had left for not five minutes prior. He didn't slow down once, not even when his lungs burned or when Shigeru came into view, signature purple jumper the first thing he saw.

"Shigeru!" He turned and stopped when he saw Satoshi running to catch up to him. He watched as Satoshi caught up to him, leaning over and panting from the run. He didn't know what he wanted to say to Shigeru. He wasn't mad by his choice, nor was he sad or disappointed. 

Shigeru grew a little impatient while Satoshi gathered his breath and thoughts, but was quickly diminished when Satoshi stood back up straight again. 

Shigeru grinned, "What is it?" He asked. 

Satoshi didn't know what to say. "I- You're my best friend and I just-" he groaned when he couldn't conjure up the courage to say what his mind was telling him Shigeru needed to hear. 

So he did the next best thing to get his thoughts across. He grabbed Shigeru's shoulder and pulled him down, leaning up slightly so he could kiss him. Shigeru recoiled slightly but didn’t pull away, even pushing himself closer for more. The kiss was both their firsts and a little hesitant, but it was perfect. 

Satoshi pulled away after he felt he got his point across. He still held onto Shigeru's shoulders as he spoke, "make sure you do what you want and not what others want."

Shigeru was a little taken aback by what had just happened, not expecting Satoshi to kiss him out of the blue and forgive him indirectly for his new profession choice. He smiled and nodded. 

"Of course, Satoshi."


End file.
